


Idiot

by jayisokayy



Series: The Winchester (Pond) Gospels [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Sex, but happy birthday, its dumb, loads of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayisokayy/pseuds/jayisokayy





	Idiot

_What are you up to?_

Dean looked down while driving at his phone, which had lit up with a text from Rory. He had thought it was weird that Rory hadn't been texting. Usually his partner got bored and _decided to tease Dean while on a hunt to the point where he had to come home. Dean smiled anyway and quickly sent a text back._

_On the way home. You okay?_

It took a few minutes for Rory to reply, which was very out of character. Usually the young student was quick to respond during a text conversation. Dean found himself at the edge of his seat awaiting his lover's reply. He just couldn't deal with himself if something had happened to Rory.

Thankfully, the younger soon replied with, _Mmmh. Miss you. I gotta go, love you. Bye bye x._  
That was weird, and also kind of open-ended. It freaked Dean out a little bit. Did Rory have someone over that he wouldn't approve of? A new boy-toy? The thought had Dean on the edge of his seat the whole car ride home. Once he arrived at their small ranch house, he knocked so that if Rory did have someone over at least they could put their junk away. It was the kind thing to do.

But Rory came bouncing to the door within seconds, wearing a bright pink, sparked dress that came about mid-thigh. So it was _that_ kind of day. Dean had absolutely no problem with that. He pulled his wife into a hug and Rory smiled. "Hello. You look beautiful."  
Rory blushed. She loved to be complimented. "Thank you. You look handsome as ever." Dean rolled his eyes and pulled away from the hug with a teasing smile. Rory smirked back, as if she knew something that Dean didn't. "What are you planning?"

Rory shrugged, "Nothin'." She paused and smiled again, poking Dean's side. "Happy birthday, idiot."

Dean smiled back, "I almost forgot. Please don't make a big deal out of my birthday." Rory rolled her eyes, remembering how last time Dean had said that it had resulted in one of the best drunk shags of his life.

"Yeah yeah." Rory still replied, wrapping an arm around Dean's neck, "Wouldn't want a repeat of last year." Dean smiled and grabbed Rory by the waist, pulling her closer, "Uh uh." And that's the last thing either of them said for a while.

x

They ended up in the bedroom, with Dean on top of Rory, leaving bite marks along her neck. Rory moaned softly and reluctantly pushed Dean off, "Wa-wait." The simple phrase scared Dean, but he stopped still in his tracks anyway, "What's wrong?"

"I-I have something I want to give you." Rory said with a slight blush, sitting up, "I mean, it's kinda dumb." Dean grabbed Rory's hand to calm her.

"I'm sure whatever it is, it's lovely." Rory smiled and that and kissed Dean's cheek before getting up to retrieve something from a drawer. She came back a few minutes later with a bunch of papers stapled together. Dean looked up at her in confusion, "What's this?"

Rory blushed, "It's um. I wrote down everything I love about you from the moment I met you and I typed it up." She looked down and softly said, "It's our story." Dean cooed and hugged Rory tightly.

"Thank you. It's wonderful." Rory chuckled and took the bundle of papers from Dean, leaving them off the side of their bed. Dean looked up at her in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"I always wanted to see how well I can write porn." Rory said with a slight giggle before kissing Dean.

As he turns out, he can write porn well.

 


End file.
